In recent years, the annual rate of increase among physicians has remained relatively flat while the number of pharmaceutical sales representatives has grown considerably overall, even accounting for recent reductions in field force sizes. As a result, sales call effectiveness has waned in the face of a changing market and physicians' increasingly busy schedules, forcing life sciences organizations to transform their sales and marketing capabilities. Pharmaceutical companies face stiff challenges in terms of completion, cost escalation and reduction in margins, while promoting their products by sending out sales representatives to doctors, hospitals and other medical organizations. Typically the sales representatives, in the few minutes that they get with the audience/doctors, orally explain the complicated details of the medical product and then give handouts, such as presentation material on the product in paper form. A very likely result of such an approach is that after the session the audience would have already forgotten much, depending on the oral presentation skills of the representative, and the handouts most likely be thrown away. Furthermore, the sales representative may not come away with a written or other record of the presentation such as how much time was spent addressing the various details of the product, or what samples were left with the physician.